1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image recording apparatus capable of forming a high-quality color image by an ink-jet scheme.
2. Related Background Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus of non impact type is widely used as a color recording apparatus due to noiseless operation and easy color image formation. However, a recording material used in such an ink-jet recording apparatus must absorb ink liquid fast, and hence it tends to be difficult to perform printing on a recording material such as high-quality paper or film with gloss.
In order to perform printing on a transparent recording material such as an OHP sheet, an ink liquid must have a vivid color and a sufficient concentration. However, a conventional OHP sheet has an insufficient ink absorbency. In order to protect an image recorded with an ink liquid or to improve image quality, a transparent resin film may be laminated on a recording material such as an OHP sheet. However, immediately after recording, since ink applied to the recording material is not yet sufficiently dried, the ink is evaporated by heat upon lamination of the film, resulting in poor lamination.
In order to improve ink absorbency, a film sheet wherein an ink reception layer having high ink absorbency is provided on a transparent base film is proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 136480/1983). The film sheet has a high ink absorption speed, and allows recognition of a recorded content from a surface opposite to the surface on which the ink is attached. Therefore, this is equivalent to a state wherein the recorded content is coated by a base film, and a high-quality image with gloss can be obtained.